


Beers

by Narf



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Beer, Friendship, Gen, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narf/pseuds/Narf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch still is afraid to go outside, so Reese takes him out for a beer. Takes place during and after "Masquerade".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beers

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to Gumbycan over on FF.NET for taking the time to beta.

**~POI~**

"It's time to get that beer, Harold" Reese told his boss. Roughly a week has passed since they got back, and Finch still wasn't any more willing to talk. He understood, though. Panic attacks tend to happen a few days after an incident, and Finch was no exception. He didn't expect him to recover quickly, it would take some time, but he wanted to reassure the smaller man that he hasn't alone.

"I need to handle a few things" he heard Finch say. Tying a red string across a new billboard with Root's information. Finch wasn't trying to avoid it, not at all, it's just that he wanted to find her before she could find the Machine. God, more than 48 hours with this psychopath and he's terrified.

He wasn't ready to go outside yet.

"Things can wait." he responded.

_We'll find her._

He wanted Finch to get out, loosen himself a little. He just wants Finch.

_We're friends, Harold. We look out for each other._

Finch looked at the billboard. He was right. Things can wait.

He got Bear's leash, and took a deep breath. He hoped he wouldn't have another panic attack. One was enough for a day.

**~POI~**

He stepped out of the Library.

Okay, this is good. Nothing is going to happen; he has Reese and Bear with him. If anyone came for him they will have to go through them.

They walk one block. Two blocks. Three. Four. 'Well, this is an improvement' Finch thought happily. Four blocks and nothing. He smiled a little to himself, proud that he was able to go this far. He had Reese by his side. Maybe he wasn't alone as he thought.

"Does it have to be beer?" Finch turns to Reese.

Reese smirks.

**~POI~**

They at the bar Reese frequents when he has time. Finch knew since the bartender greeted Reese happily.

"John! It's good to see you! Who's your friend?" the man shook Reese's hand, and nodded towards Finch.

"Good to see you too, Donny. This is my friend, Harold. Harold this is Donald Jakes" Reese introduced.

"Hello, Harold" the bartender offered his hand. Finch quickly gave him an overlook. Aged man, some features have gone away giving an almost sunken in face look. His eyes were light brown; they shined with a childlike amusement and wisdom. His hair was already white, but a bit of brown. His hands were rough and strong, like a construction workers. He made a mental note to check on him.

"Hello, Mr. Jakes" Finch took the offered hand.

"Please call me Donny. Mr. Jakes is for business only" he winked, "so what will you two have today?"

"Budweiser" Finch looked at Reese. He never liked beer. Tried it once at MIT, but he decided that champagne and anything that wasn't beer would be better.

"Two Budweiser coming right up!" Donny said as he moved across the bar.

"Mr. Reese -" Finch started.

"John. We're not working right now, Harold. We can cut the formalities." Reese interrupted. He knew Finch liked his tea, but right now something with alcohol to loosen some of his nerves. And he was right, there was no Numbers, so they can cut 'Mr.' off. Not to mention he wanted Finch to feel more at ease.

"Fine, John. I should tell you that I don't like beer"

"Have you tried to before?" He placed his elbows on the counter as he looked around.

"Once" He answered curtly. He really didn't want any.

"Well, try it again. They may have changed it a bit" Reese suggested. Donny came back with the beers and left the two men alone.

"Cheers" Reese said, tipping his beer towards Finch.

"Cheers" Finch tipped is beer towards the talker man. A clink sound was made when both their beers met. This strangely helped him relax.

**_Step 1: Relax_ **

**~POI~**

"Thank you for the beer, John". Finch said as they walked away from the bar, the foul taste of the drink still in his mouth. They only had two beers, but in the end he felt a bit relieved.

_Thank you for helping me._

"You're Welcome." Reese responded.

_Don't mention it. We're friends. It what friends do._

"Next time, I'll pick where we go for a drink" Finch suggested, though it sounded more like a promise, Reese smirked. Harold Finch was slowly, but surely, coming back now.

**_Step 2: Stop Negative Thinking._ **

It will take some time, though. Though he's been in her custody for a little more than 48 hours, he's heavily traumatized. He promised himself he'll be there to support him in any way possible. This man saved his life once or twice; it is only fair to do the same.

Reese started to sing, not too loud, but not too low, just loud enough for Finch to hear. Finch smiled, he wasn't much of a singer, but he could sing pretty well. Besides this was also his favorite song.

_We're okay._

Finch started to sing as well. Slightly startling the operative. The night was still young, and most of the city's citizens were fast asleep by now. It was okay to sing, without drawing too much attention to themselves.

**_Step 3: Use Coping Statements._ **

He was still afraid. He won't bother to deny it. Accepting it now would be easier than denying it. He was afraid that she will find the Machine. He was afraid that she will come back. Afraid that she will do something more dangerous now that she knew his weakness. She was a murderer, a psychopath, who would kill anyone who stood in her way.

Reese was right, denying it would only make things worse.

**_Step 4: Accept Your Feelings._ **

At least now he knows he's not alone in this. Reese did not rest to find him; Finch will not be ungrateful and spoil everything that he did. He owed it to him. It was a debt he wants to so desperately give, but at the same time to afraid to fulfill.

Walking a couple more blocks, Finch stopped. He thanked Reese again for the beer, and suggested that he take Bear with him. It would be easier for both of them if Finch had the dog. After all if anyone messes with Finch, Bear would eat them.

"Good night, Harold."

"Good night, John."

"I'll be ready when the next number comes." Reese called as Finch started to walk away, with Bear close to his side. Finch waved in acknowledgement.

_They are both okay._

"Good to have you back, Finch" Reese muttered as he walked in the opposite direction.

**~POI~**

**Author's Note:**

> These steps are the ones used to help stop a panic attack. I had one a while ago, though I did not know these steps, I used similar ones and helped me greatly.  
> Sorry I couldn’t have Finch describe the taste of the beer. I never drank beer and tried to ask my two friends to describe it for me. As you read they didn’t, instead we chatted about different drinks and trip we hope to have in the future.  
> Love you T &D!!


End file.
